Depression and anxiety disorders are some of the most common mental illnesses. Although the two are different, depression and anxiety can occur together and can have similar treatments. These disorders can be treated through psychotherapy and medications, such as anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medications. Unfortunately, current medications may take weeks to months to achieve their full effects and in the meantime, patients continue to suffer from their symptoms and continue to be at risk. Moreover, side effects from these medications can range from unpleasant to life-threatening; for instance, there can be an increased risk of suicide, hostility, and even homicidal behavior. Pharmacological treatments that have a rapid onset of antidepressant or anti-anxiety effects within hours or a few days and that are sustained are therefore desired.
Currently, there is no single effective treatment for depression, anxiety, and other related diseases. Hence, there remains a need for improved treatments of depression, anxiety and/or other related diseases that provide increased efficacy and reduces or eliminates any potential side effects.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.